The Road Ahead
by Got2LiveItBigTime
Summary: Touchstone of Ra final scene, but I extended it with more Peddie as they talk about what lies ahead in their future. HOA One Shot Day 2013- One shot #4. Read & Review!


**A/N: Hi again! So HOA One Shot Day 2013 is basically over, but this is my fourth and final story. It's based of the Touchstone of Ra final scene. Hope you guys enjoy! Includes all characters but mainly Peddie :)**

* * *

"Alfie and Willow, the college years?" Willow smiled as Alfie spun her on the dance floor.

"Back on!" Alfie agreed as Willow chuckled and placed her arm on his shoulder. The graduation party was in full swing and everyone was in celebration mode.

"Joy, this is amazing! Seriously. And surprisingly stress free" Jerome exclaimed as he followed Joy around the food table.

"Nothing like a near-apocalypse to put stuff into perspective!" Joy said, grabbing Jerome's arm and pulling him onto the dance floor. Fabian was holding Mara's valedictorian medal as they sat at a table.

"That was a great speech by the way. You did better than I could have done" Fabian complimented her.

"You have this" Mara smiled and held the medal up to put around Fabian's neck, "you deserve it more than me."

"No no no this is yours!" Fabian protested.

"I guess we could always share it?" Mara suggested with a shy smile. Fabian looked at her and smiled back.

"Yeah, that's good" Fabian agreed before leaning in and capturing Mara's lips with his own. As they pulled away, KT came up behind them.

"Guys, we just graduated so...let's celebrate! Woo!" she cheered and made her way to the dance floor. Fabian and Mara smiled and followed her. Patricia walked over to Eddie, who was sitting down at a table with a sad look on his face.

"Hey...do you want to dance?" she asked him, touching her hand to his shoulder. Eddie looked up at her, confused.

"You hate dancing" he pointed out.

"Well, I could make an exception for a superhero" Patricia smiled warmly at him. Eddie chuckled and looked down.

"Well, I'm not. Not anymore" Eddie sadly argued.

"You are to me" Patricia said softly. Eddie smiled and looked up at his girlfriend, and then he looked at the dance floor. He saw Alfie and Willow sharing a romantic dance; KT was dancing with Jake and Erin, whilst Fabian, Mara, Cassie, Jerome and Joy were all partying.

"Come on Eddie! All our friends are dancing" Patricia said in anticipation. When he said nothing, she reached for a glass of juice on the table and lifted it up.

"Whoa, whoa. Alright" Eddie said as he took the glass from her and smiled at her. Patricia lightened up and took his hand, leading him towards the dance floor. Just as they reached the floor a slower song came on. Eddie held Patricia's waist with one hand and she placed a hand on his shoulder as they started to sway to the music.

"So I'm your hero, eh? Does that make you the princess that I have to save from the castle?" Eddie smirked. Patricia rolled her eyes, but she smiled slightly.

"Nah. I'm just your sidekick that you fall in love with" Patricia responded. Eddie smiled at that.

"Yeah, that sounds about right" he agreed before leaning in and kissing her lips gently.

"I love you" Eddie whispered, looking into Patricia's eyes. She looked at him in shock for a split second, before breaking into a smile.

"I love you too" she said before leaning her head on his shoulder. Eddie smiled and kissed her forehead whilst tightening his grip on her waist. They stayed like that for the rest of the song, just enjoying each other's presence. Once the song ended, Patricia lifted her head off Eddie's shoulder but she didn't let go of him.

"Can we go back to the house?" she asked her boyfriend. In all honesty, she just wanted some time alone with him before they had to leave Anubis house. She didn't even know what university he was going to because they hadn't had that discussion yet.

Eddie nodded and pulled Patricia towards the exit, waving to some of the Anubis housemates on the way to let them know they were leaving. They walked across the lawn to the house hand-in-hand, not speaking a word. When they entered the entrance hall, they both stopped and looked around, taking in their surroundings.

"Can't believe we're leaving" Eddie stated quietly. Patricia nodded in agreement and pulled him into the living room and sitting on one of the couches.

"I'm really going to miss this" Patricia said, looking around the room. Anubis house was more of a home to her than her family's home; here she had best friends, a loving house mother who cooked nice food didn't compare her to others, scary yet fun adventures, and most of all, the best boyfriend in the world. She really didn't want to leave it all behind and start a new life, but she didn't have a choice.

"Same here. I'll miss the food, the late night Sibuna stake-outs, our friends, and I'm even going to miss Victor and his pin drop speech. At least I know I'm not going to miss you..." Eddie said, listing the best things about the house. He watched as Patricia looked confused, mad and shocked.

"What?!" she exclaimed. How could he not miss her?

"_Because, _I'll be right by your side" Eddie finished.

"Wait, do you mean..." Patricia said, hoping that what he was implying was true.

"Yeah. I'm staying in England! I'm going to college in Manchester, so I won't be far away!" Eddie confirmed excitedly. Patricia smiled.

"But what about your mum and America?" she asked.

"I'm going back for two weeks to see her and say goodbye, then when I come back I'll be living with my dad, so we can see each other whenever!" Eddie replied, grinning. Patricia smiled again and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"That's great!" Patricia said and pulled away. She was glad to know that her boyfriend wouldn't be moving halfway across the world, or else she wouldn't be able to handle it. She loved him too much to lose him.

Eddie took a piece of Patricia's hair and twirled it in his fingers. Patricia watched him do so, and felt her cheeks heat up when his fingers brushed against her face. Eddie smiled slightly and pulled her against him so her head was leaning on his shoulder. And there they stayed, falling asleep in each other's arms, dreaming about the road ahead.

* * *

**A/N: So that's it! Hope you guys liked it. If you haven't already, check out my three other one shots for this day; _Not The Same, Best of Fabian and Eddie_, and _Walfie: The College Years._ **

**I'm off to read everyone else's stories now :)**

**-Got2LiveItBigTime xxx**


End file.
